Fortune's Favor
by steelcrash
Summary: The current stellar cycle wasn't one of the best in recent memory. Nearly getting himself killed on Antilla, and getting saved at the last minute. Dying would've been a relief. Ultra Magnus' luck, so far, was holding. But fate sees fit to give him back someone he thought he'd lost-his brother, his split-spark twin, Optimus Prime. Optimus PrimexUltra Magnus. Twincest.
1. Chapter 1

Fortune's Favor

Chapter 1—Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. They officially belong to Hasbro and Takara. I'm taking them for a short spin.

Rumors of an Autobot outpost on a remote planet populated with sentient organics? Ultra Magnus considered it worth checking out considering his recent luck. The current stellar cycle wasn't one of the best in recent memory. A brush with death on Antilla, and getting saved at the last minute. Dying would've been a relief. His luck, so far, was holding.

The ship getting stolen was another highlight. Getting it back topped his list of memorable recent events. Slagging Decepticons, anyway.

Oh, yes, the ship. The _Steelhaven_. His ship and home since leaving Cybertron. His poor ship. The transmitter was damaged beyond repair, actually the crew's ability to repair it. No medic or engineer. Just a bunch of outcasts, misfits and tagalongs. But, for good or ill, they were his crew, and he would not trade them for anything.

Except Springer and Hot Rod were arguing about onlining the weapons or turning and running. They hadn't come halfway across the galaxy just for a flyby. They'd paid dearly for the coordinates to the planet whose atmosphere they were now entering, and the location of the Autobot outpost.

Magnus prayed it wasn't abandoned, as so many were before. They were running out of places to run, and he was tired of running. Although they weren't going to anger the organics currently escorting them to a landing pad. Which was part of what appeared to be an Autobot city teeming with activity.

Magnus stood as the ship touched down on the landing pad.

"Kup, Arcee, you're with me. Springer, you're in charge," he said, Kup and Arcee falling into step behind him.

And as they stepped off the loading ramp, Magnus was surprised by the sight greeting them. A pair of black and white mechs, each bearing the Autobot symbol, and brandishing weapons. But they put lowered them, once they recognized him.

"Ultra Magnus?"

The form was a different than what Magnus remembered, but the voice was the same. A voice from the past, long-dead and once mourned.

"Prowl, it's good to see you," Magnus managed.

"I can't believe it," Prowl said. "And Kup, you too?"

"It ain't a ghost," Kup said, embracing the other mech. "Although I think I might be seeing things. You and Jazz were on the Ark. It was destroyed, wasn't it?"

A glance passed between the two black and whites.

"You'll get an explanation," Jazz said. "But first, who's the femme hidin' behind you, Mags?"

"Arcee, this is Jazz and Prowl," Magnus said. "Jazz was the head of special operations and third in command of the Autobot forces. Prowl was second in command to Optimus Prime himself and head of the tactical division."

"It's nice to meet you," Arcee said, moving closer to Kup, who put an arm around the femme.

"I trained 'em both," Kup explained. "You don't have anything to fear from these two."

Prowl frowned, ready to inquire further.

"We have much to discuss," Magnus said. "Who's in charge?"

"Optimus, of course," Jazz said. "Already commed him. He should be here any minute. If he can get away from the meeting he's in."

Magnus stepped back, and Kup put a hand on the other mech's shoulder.

"Steady, lad," he murmured.

Magnus reached up, giving the ancient mech's fingers a quick squeeze.

"Frag," Jazz muttered. "Boss bot can't get away, but I think this is important enough to interrupt. He hates meeting with politicians anyway. C'mon. Follow me."

"Jazz. . ." Prowl said.

Jazz ignored him, and Magnus and the others followed. He considered how Jazz ignored a direct superior, but it wasn't important. A few moments of winding corridors, curious bots and they were finally outside conference room.

Jazz hit the comm button on the control panel.

"Prime, you need to come out. Now," Jazz said.

"Jazz, I'm in the middle of a meeting," came the reply over the speaker.

"Yeah. The humans can wait a few minutes. If this wasn't important, Prowl wouldn't be here with me, too."

"Give me a few minutes."

Magnus glowered at Arcee when she slipped her hand into his, keeping him from balling and unballing his fists. A nervous habit.

Ultra Magnus offlined his optics a moment, taking time to collect himself before facing the mech he hadn't seen in half a lifetime. Four million fragging years. Almost half his life given over to fighting, fleeing, protecting. Forgetting. Hurting. Grieving.

Another emotion as the door slid open, and Magnus was sure he was seeing a ghost. Unbelief. Numbness. He felt faint. And strong arms encircling him, crushing him in an embrace. Then hands on his shoulders, blue optics staring at him with their familiar mixture of amusement, affection and mirth. Optimus looking him over as if they'd never been apart.

"I thought you were dead," Magnus said.

"I could say the same about you," Optimus replied, hands falling away from the other mech.

"How?" Magnus asked.

"Later," Optimus said. "I need to alert Ratchet of your arrival, and call off the humans. They're sure your ship is full of Decepticons as you didn't answer their hails."

"I wanted to, but we couldn't," Magnus said. "The communications array is damaged, and there wasn't any way to fix it. The Decepticons who stole it weren't very careful with it."

"A story for another time," Optimus said. "Magnus, I'm sorry, but I have to finish this meeting. We'll talk later. Prowl, will you see to Magnus and his crew?"

The SIC nodded, motioning, once again, for Magnus and the others to follow.

88888

"Later" was indeed later. After introductions, being assigned quarters, a quick tour of the relevant facilities and avoiding the med bay. Magnus wandered the city, marveling at its beauty. Not home, like Iacon, but an enduring piece of their culture, a testament to Autobot perseverance.

But he finally grew tired, returning to his assigned quarters. Spartan, but functional. He'd received assurances it was only temporary, and because he was an officer, better accommodations were promised. If that was the case, sleeping on the _Steelhaven_ was a more suitable option. It was his home, had been for millennia. Planetfall and fellow Autobots wouldn't change that over night.

And the berth wasn't comfortable, the room was unfamiliar, and he could come up with more excuses, Magnus rolled off the berth, heading for the door and his ship. But as the door slid open, he stopped. Optimus was standing in the doorway, hand on the comm button.

"I hope it's not too late to talk for a while," he said.

"It's not," Magnus said, reaching out, putting a hand on the Prime's shoulder, pulling him close, until their helms were touching. "How are you alive?"

"How are either of us here, after everything?" Optimus said. "Does it matter? Oh, how I've missed you, brother."

Once again, he wrapped his arms around the other mech, and Magnus reciprocated. For the moment, it did not matter how or why they were alive, only that they were together again.


	2. Chapter 2

Fortune's Favor

Chapter 2-Reach

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. They officially belong to Hasbro and Takara. I'm taking them for a short spin.

"Come to my quarters," Optimus said, hand slipping down Magnus' arm, twining their fingers together, dragging him from the room. "We can talk there. And the accommodations are far more comfortable. I apologize you were assigned these quarters."

"I couldn't recharge anyway," Magnus said, trying to pry his hand out of his twin's. "Prowl said it was temporary."

"If you'd just let me drop this pretense, we could share quarters," Optimus said. "Sideswipe and Sunstreaker share a berth."

"Neither one of them is Prime, and that pretense, which you agreed to oh so long ago, has saved our lives time and again," Magnus said.

"Magnus, for Primus' sake, don't start an argument," Optimus said, stopping outside his quarters, punching in the entry code.

"You started it," Magnus said.

"I simply made a suggestion," Optimus said, once again dragging his brother along with him.

Magnus reflected it was one of the defining tenets of their relationship.

And Optimus' hands were on his helm, activating the latches holding it on, then he was swiftly pitching the rest of the protective armor off his frame.

"Much better," Optimus said, once again looking him over, and he frowned. "When was the last time you were out of that armor? You need a polish. And Ratchet will have your head when he finds out. . ."

"He won't, _Orion_," Magnus snapped, calling his twin by his original name.

"He will, _Dion_," Optimus snapped back.

"Quit fussing over me," Magnus said.

"Let me fuss over you, aft-head," Optimus said, pulling him toward the berth. "Sit. I'll get us some high-grade."

"Optimus. . ."

The Prime ignored him, returning a few minutes later with two containers of energon, handing one to the other mech, then sitting down beside him.

"How can you be so calm?" Magnus asked. "We haven't seen each other in more than four million years."

"One of us has to remain calm," Optimus said, downing his high grade in one huge gulp.

"How long have you been here, on this world?" Magnus asked.

"Since we crashed four million years ago," Optimus said. "The Decepticons followed us, boarded the Ark, knocking us off course. We crashed here, and were all in stasis lock until Teletraan-1 reactivated almost 25 years ago, and repaired all of us, Decepticons included."

"You mean Megatron is here?"  
"Unfortunately," Optimus said. "I had hoped to spare you that news for at least a day or two."

"The entire Ark crew survived?"

"Yes," Optimus said. "What of. . ."

"My crew consists of the few we found on Cybertron during the last reconnaissance we conducted, and the foundlings Kup picked up along the way," Magnus said.

"What were you doing all that time?" Optimus asked.

Magnus stared at his energon, lips pursed.

"Fine. We'll save that for later," Optimus said, slipping an arm around his twin. "We should get some rest, and Ratchet wants to take a look at you in the morning."

"I'm sure he does," Magnus muttered.

"Don't try and hide," Optimus said. "Ratchet will find you."

"Some things never change," Magnus said.

"No," Optimus said.

"You haven't, but I have, and not necessarily for the better, Optimus," Magnus said.

"That does not matter," Optimus replied, pulling Magnus close. "Since I've been awake, I've been missing a part of myself. I can't imagine what it was like for you all that time, being cut off from our bond."

The Prime exvented, concentrated on the bond he had with his twin, but Magnus wouldn't respond.

"Open up," Optimus said. "Please, Magnus."

Magnus frowned, half-shoving Optimus away, but he held on tight to his twin.

Not surprising. Magnus wanted to reconnect with his brother, but he'd closed himself off during his recovery after the loss of the his twin and their mate, the Ark and so many friends on the same day. He survived the breaking of their bond with Elita 1, but he hadn't want to live after that. He'd begged Alpha Trion to let him go, but the ancient mech ignored his protests, keeping him alive. He kept telling him he still had a purpose, and not to lose hope. Magnus had tried to sense Optimus a few time through their bond, telling himself Optimus wasn't gone, too. He couldn't be, but each time he called to his twin, there was nothing, just a hole where the his presence had once been.

But now, Magnus opened up, and Optimus was there. His love, his strength, surrounding him, buffering him, holding him up. And he broke down, sobbing in his brother's arms.

Hours later, wrapped around each other in Optimus' berth. Neither recharging, just laying there, holding on to one another. The bond open between them, the warmth of Optimus' love and joy at his presence surrounded him, and he reciprocated. And they allowed themselves a moment of grief and remembrance over Elita's loss. But Magnus wasn't going to wallow in grief a moment longer, not when he had other matters to deal with.

"I should go," Magnus said. "My crew. . .they'll be looking for me."

"They have medic's orders to rest," Optimus said. "We have some time yet. And Kup will keep them in line.  
"You don't know my crew," Magnus said.

"Not yet," Optimus said. "I'm looking forward to getting to know them."

"I hope you don't come to regret that sentiment, Optimus," Magnus said.

"If they're your crew, they can't be all that bad," Optimus said.

Magnus snorted. "Wait and see."

88888

A full day passed before Magnus was run down by the CMO. He almost made it past the med bay without incident, but Ratchet stuck his head out the door as he passed.

"And where do you think you're going oh high and mighty one?" Ratchet asked.

"Back to my quarters to get a report for Prowl," Magnus said.

"Oh no you're not," the medic said, grabbing him by a finial, dragging his head down and pulling him toward the med bay door. "Don't you try and get away from me. The rest of your crew's been cooperative and has medical clearance for duty once they receive their assignments. I should make you undergo a complete physical and psychological work-up. Kup told me how long you were running around alone out there in the black. . ."

"I'll pull rank," Magnus said.

"Oh, that won't work, sparkling," Ratchet said, shoving Magnus toward berth once the door was closed. "Optimus is even backing me up on this one. Out of the armor."

Magnus crossed his arms, glaring down at the medic.

"Fine," Ratchet said, reaching for the armor's catch. "Damn Alpha Trion anyway. You're far too dependent on this armor."

"The armor makes me stronger," Magnus said.

"And it causes unnecessary wear and tear on your body, you aft-head," Ratchet said. "When was the last time you saw a real medic?"

Magnus wouldn't meet his optics.

"That bad?"

"You have no idea," Magnus said.

"Kup filled me on a few details," Ratchet said. "You can give me a complete update of your medical history when you have the time to write it up. So, now I just need to do a few scans, and we'll go from there."

After 30 minutes of poking, prodding and scanning, the medic finally spoke.

"All done," Ratchet said. "And Magnus, quit beating yourself up. There's no way you could have known he was alive. Stasis lock feels different from a broken bond. Nothing, in this case, was something. It's why you didn't die when Elita offlined."

"I'm not discussing this right now or ever, as a matter of fact," Magnus snapped. "Has Optimus spoken to you about my reluctance to renew our bond?"

"He did," Ratchet said. "You opened up a little, but it's not enough. You're causing Optimus no end of stress, and you've only been here less than two days, Magnus. _Two days. _A stressed Prime means a whole bunch of stressed out, cranky Autobots and an angry medic."

"I'll do what I can," Magnus said.

"Take it slow then. You and Optimus need to get reacquainted," Ratchet said. "And another thing—you know, it would just be easier if you two came clean. Kup knows, Ironhide suspects, and Prowl and Jazz aren't stupid. The humans have taboos regarding such things, but they don't have to know all the details, just that you're together."

Magnus nodded at the medic, ready to leave when the med bay doors opened, revealing Sideswipe and Sunstreaker dragging an unconscious Tracks between them. The twins deposited the other mech on a berth while Ratchet glared, hands on hips, waiting for an explanation.

"Two of the newbies took exception to the unwanted and overbearing attention Tracks was paying to Arcee," Sideswipe said. "So they took care of him."

"Which newbies?" Magnus asked.

"Springer and Hot Rod," Sunstreaker said. "Optimus has them in his office right now. Somebody might wanna go check and see if they're still online. Springer was yelling back at Prime."

"Slag," Magnus muttered, taking off for his twin's office. He sprinted down the corridor, letting himself inside the Prime's domain. Optimus had never bothered changing his access codes. Nice to know some things never changed. But he saw his twin had things well in hand. Optimus' voice was low and steady, the tone he used only when truly furious. The tone that was right before he snapped and started yelling.

The upside was Hot Rod was properly cowed, the young mech was trying not to shake, and his energy field was stuttering with fear and what felt like reverence. Springer, on the other hand, was shaking in anger.

". . .your anger was warranted, but if I ever catch the two of you using violence against a fellow Autobot, you will be facing a very long stay in the brig, and further disciplinary action. Do I make myself clear?" Optimus asked, stopping his pacing right in front of Springer.

"Yes sir," Springer barked.

Hot Rod nodded.

"You're dismissed," Optimus said. "Report to Prowl."

Magnus waited until the door slid shut after the pair left. "I knew they were going to do something like this," he said.

"Why didn't you warn me if you knew they were going to be a problem?"

"It's not that they're a real problem," Magnus said. "They're just too young and stupid to know when and how to bend or break the rules, although Kup has been trying to teach them. Also, they were raised with Arcee, so they're both fiercely protective of the femme."

"Are any of them actually Kup's offspring?"

"No," Magnus said. "He raised all three. Springer is the oldest, and Hot Rod and Arcee are only a few months apart in age. And there is a matter about Arcee you need to discuss with Kup."

"If you know what it is, why not tell me yourself?"

"It's not my promise to break," Magnus said. "Find the time to talk to Kup. It's important."

"I'll try," Optimus said. "You and I need to sit down with Prowl and go over our operational status, protocols and tactics."

"Already? We just got here," Magnus said.

"I figured you wouldn't want to wait too long to get to work," Optimus said. "I know how you feel about being idle. Besides, I have an open position for an officer of your caliber, and I think you'll do just fine."

"What is it?" Magnus asked.

"City commander," Optimus said. "Prowl and I have been dividing the city administration between the two of us, but we have too much on our hands already. Your arrival was fortuitous."

"I also need a security director, and was thinking Kup would fit the bill nicely," Optimus said.

"What about Red Alert?"

"His glitch is still an issue," Optimus said. "He's holding up, and his relationship with Inferno has helped, but the addition of the city has only increased his stress levels. Red won't mind the help, and besides, I was thinking Kup would make a good head of planetary security, don't you?"

"I'm sure the humans will be exceedingly glad to hear that news," Magnus said.

"I do have more good news," Optimus said. "You've been assigned new quarters in the officers' wing. Much better accommodations. And next door to my own quarters."

"Whose brilliant idea was it to put the officers all down one hall?" Magnus said.

"Magnus, stow it," Optimus said. "Consider this a compromise."

Magnus exvented in annoyance. "Fine."

88888


End file.
